A glass hatch on a tailgate part of an automobile is used to be opened and closed by an opening/shutting mechanism comprising, for example, a bracket formed with a ball joint and mounted on a glass surface, another bracket formed with a ball joint and mounted in a predetermined location on the tailgate part, and an expandable and contractable damper connecting between these two ball joints. However, a conventional bracket is made of steel and mounted in an exposed state to be, which is heavy and presents a bad outward appearance. A conventional bracket is generally provided with two mount holes for mounting thereinto fasteners such as bolts or the like, and is clamped to a member being mounted, such as glass hatch or the like, by means of two fasteners. Therefore, parts are increased in number and much manhour is required in mounting to increase a production cost.